


All My Tomorrows

by Zafra



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafra/pseuds/Zafra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur greets a new day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Tomorrows

Rays of sunlight creep across tangled sheets, signaling a new dawn.

Below, Camelot awakens slowly, her residents beginning yet another day, just one more sunrise mundane in its normalcy.

But not mine. This dawn brings with it clarity like I have never known. I feel giddy and young and all the things I should feel every day.

You stir beside me, lithe and graceful. All your power harnessed within. You look up at me and smile; I smile in return. How can I not? You have shown me the future.

Beside me, all my tomorrows are reflected in your eyes.


End file.
